


possession

by nicotinedaydream



Series: 100 Words of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek saves Stiles's soul, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: words of the day (12/7): iron, shadow, urgency





	possession

"It's not working!" Scott panics.

"I'm trying!" Derek shouts.

Stiles thrashes against the iron chains holding him in place, hissing and growling as smoke rises from the burns on his skin. His irises are pitch black, empty, cold, like a dark shadow had erased all the light from his eyes.

"Scott," Lydia says, voice trembling. "We need to hurry."

"Derek, try again!"

Derek does, louder this time, bible in his hands shaking as he recites the verse with quick urgency.

Once the demon is expelled, Stiles shudders and colour floods back into his eyes.

Derek breathes a sigh of relief.


End file.
